


In the Blood

by Crouching_SunRose



Series: Slow burn [2]
Category: Eureka (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crouching_SunRose/pseuds/Crouching_SunRose
Summary: After Jack is severely injured during his fight with the flying monkeys, Nathan has to race to help save his life.
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Series: Slow burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573303
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowWolfHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfHunter/gifts).



> For Shadowwolfhunter, since you wanted a continuation. This isn't the end, hope you enjoy.

“Nathan, are you still at G.D.?”

Still slumped against Carter’s Jeep, Stark hadn’t wanted to talk to Alli - but she’d called, and then called, and then called. Finally he’d given in.

“Why?”

“Carter’s lost a lot of blood, and there isn’t any at Dr. Worland’s lab.”

“They took him to Dr. Worland’s lab?”

“Yes, Nathan, they took him to Dr. Worland’s lab.”

“Why Worland?”

“Does it matter? Right this second, does your issue with Worland matter more than Carter’s life?”

“Fine. What do you need?”

Eurekan medicine was normally near-miraculous when it came down to it. The equipment was out of this world, and the doctors who used it were used to successful results. Unfortunately for Carter, the bulk of the life-saving, near-miraculous equipment was in the infirmary at G.D. - along with all the whole blood reserved for traumatic emergencies. Like gunshot wounds.

So Stark found himself headed back through the G.D. lobby. He almost didn’t recognize the place. The circular workstations had been tossed around and several had burnt. Scorch marks were everywhere, though he noticed they were concentrated in the far corner of the room, where Jo had engaged the creatures to buy time for Carter and Stark to get out. There were lumpy piles of formerly molten glass in several places, and broken glass all over the lobby - most of it from that enormous hole in the window surrounding his office. He’d forgotten to grab a gas mask, and the stench of smoke and chemicals and who knows what else was overpowering. 

He hurried through the lobby, past the clean-suited techs who were already cleaning up the mess. He couldn’t help seeing the dark red - nearly brown - stain where Carter had gone down. And behind the next desk, a dehydrated pile of what had once been his dinner. He hurried on past. He didn’t need the reminder of his own hubris and his own cowardice. 

He hurried down to the infirmary and collected several units of blood, packing them carefully in the special climate-controlled transport container that ensured they stayed at the correct temperature until needed. He hurried back through the lobby and to his car. And breaking every speed limit he’d ever ignored, he rushed to Dr. Worland’s lab.

Alli and a tech were both waiting for him in the front office of the lab. The tech took the blood and disappeared through the door into to lab, and Alli turned to Nathan. He spoke first.

“How is he?”

“It’s not looking good. They’ve been pushing normal saline…”

“But that’s not going to be enough.”

“No. And I don’t know what the transfusion delay is going to cost him.”

He sighed and sat heavily down in the desk chair, the only place to sit in the outer office they were waiting in.

“What were you thinking, Nathan?”

He wanted to pretend he didn’t know what she was talking about - but of course he couldn’t.

“It was a mandatory evacuation! That means everyone leaves. You didn’t. What could possibly be important enough to risk your life over?”

His shoes became very interesting - until he noticed the stains of blood and puke not only on his shoes, but on the cuffs of his pants.

Alli’s shoes became very interesting.

“Nathan?”

He sighed.

“I thought I could get the situation under control.”

“You… you can’t even… it’s not even your field! Why in the world would you think that YOU, of all people, could-”

“I know, Alli!” he exploded. “You think I don’t know that what I did was idiotic? Carter got SHOT because of me! He’s lying there, not even in the infirmary but in a freaking medical lab because I couldn’t accept that someone else who knew more than I do should probably handle the situation! You think I don’t know that it was fucking stupid!!!”

He was yelling now, and couldn’t seem to get himself under control. Expecting, even hoping that Alli would take the bait and yell right back. She’d done it before - it was one of many reasons their marriage had failed. Instead, she looked at him with a look suspiciously like pity. 

“You care. About Carter, I mean.”

“What? Of course I care. Surely you at least know I’m not heartless.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Her gaze softened.

“I mean he matters to you. As more than just the Sheriff.”

“But…”

“I need to get back in there. They’re going to need another set of hands in a minute.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Just think about it, Nathan. We both know it’s never going to happen with you and me, but I do want to see you happy.”

And she was gone, leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts.

Carter didn’t matter to him. Why would he? He was just the infuriating... Sure, they worked really well together, and of course the thought of losing him - of watching him bleed out and die - of course that had been unacceptable. He didn’t have to be in love to be upset about it. You think you’re going to lose something, suddenly you realize you want it after all. That’s not love, that’s grief. Well, maybe not grief - Carter was going to be fine. He had to. So no, it wasn’t grief he was feeling - guilt at worst. No, Nathan Stark was not in love with Jack Carter. He wasn’t.

Was he?


End file.
